The Good Wrestler's Wife
by Insanityallthetime
Summary: She was the perfect wife, she did everything right. She was the one trying her best to keep her marriage together. Though she thought that he was trying his best as well. With all the women in the world there is no doubt that strongest woman of them all, are the wives of wrestlers. Though only the good ones are able to keep their marriage. Christian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: First Christian fan fiction! I'm actually really proud of this, and I wanted it to be a little bit more mature than the other ones. So let's hope this all goes well! Please enjoy!_**

**The Good Wrestler's Wife**

"_With all the women in the world there is no doubt that strongest woman of them all, are the wives of wrestlers. They allow themselves to sit back and watch as their husbands risk their lives, in either life or death situations and they are helpless as they watch backstage or at home. Sometimes they can't help but wonder what might happen to the one they love. The wives of wrestlers don't get the respect they deserve, you don't see them starting a clothing line, or creating a new perfume. You only see them in the tabloids when they are on the front page, tabloids speaking about how they got divorced, or abused, or maybe they were the one to cheat on their husband, because all the time away from the man they married, all that potential danger they see their husbands in. All the anxiety that they feel daily, only the good ones are able to keep their marriage. There is no one else stronger than a wrestler's wife."_

* * *

She had been making these plans for months to surprise her husband, though she was still a newlywed, she continued to have that honeymoon glow day after day. Naturally she was a happy person, though it was easy for her to be happy. She had nothing to complain about in her life. She had a husband who she was dedicated to and he quite the same. She would always remember how she met her husband.

It was when she was working at a small office in Ohio, the office was quiet and no one had come to spend their time, for her the only thing she could do was practice what she taught. Stretching and relaxing her muscles, resting in the smell of incense the mood was lightened. It wasn't till then she heard a crash from outside on the pavement. Though she wasn't going to allow that disturb her peace, she continued to relax. The crash opened up in her practice room and she felt the cold rush of air slap her body cold.

"If there was a doctor here we could really use your help!?"

She took it as a challenge from her boring morning, lab coat slipped back over her arms; she quickly rubbed the incense off her. A group of men, no doubt one of them most likely tore a muscle doing, well whatever men did. They scrambled against the door almost dropping her poor patient, the men were just fumbling around, some clearly worried. Her patient was on the table clutching his thigh, it could easily be a hamstring injury. Though she had to make sure, she didn't have the equipment to make an official diagnosis.

All she could do was make him as comfortable before his pals could take him to the hospital. She went to work quickly, working to relax her patient and anything that could possibly be straining. Hair blown away from her face, it was a blonde that had originally caught her eye. He was so attentive as she worked, though he himself was clearly the most guilty looking out of the group, so maybe he was the cause of it. Jumping around, this man was impatient like a child, though he seemed like he was the most cheerful one, dazzling one could say. No doubt a potential charmer to the ladies. Maybe they already swooned for him in the streets and in malls, though she wouldn't be so abrupt to ask as him. He caught her stare and he smirked. Instinctively burying her face under her hair she blushed severely.

_Yes, no doubt a charmer_ she thought as she continued her work.

Taking the time to notice the groans the continued from her patient she went to look at his face for conformation to see if what she was doing was relieving any pain. Though as he turned to look at the doctor his face relaxed, bringing his lips up into a curve, he smiled at her. She slightly froze in her spot as he continued to smile. Her face flourished, and grew bright red. She slightly shook her head to clear her mind, and she decided to soon speak to the man in her care. He spoke before she did.

"Continue treating me like that doctor and I might have to buy you dinner first before we can continue."

_Oh boy he was going to be the cocky one_. Though she fell for it. Hard.

"Your name?"

"Patients, call me Dr. Munday or Miss Munday."

"Well Dr. Munday, what do I have to do to learn your first name?"

It was instant, it was fast. He was persistent enough, her life was so boring, she needed this, she deserved it after all this good she has done.

Leaning in close she got right next to him, and whispered in his ear.

"It's on my business card, now do me the pleasure of telling me yours?" She smiled slightly.

"Barri Griffith."

Such a charmer for a silly name though. She had also caught his welsh accent. Melting slightly as he spoke with his accent in his, she continued to stretch out the muscles in his leg and he continued to groan.

"With all this pain I'm feeling you better be good!" Barri clenched his teeth.

"Trust me, I am better than good I am the best you will ever meet."

The blonde beside him chuckled slightly. She blushed severely again.

Slowly setting him up, she realized how gigantic he was, his face was stern and he grimaced. Must be a body builder she thought.

* * *

She had never met anyone as persistent as he was. Along with being tall, dark and handsome not to mention he was huge, and strong. At first sight she thought he was a body builder. Though she could excuse herself for thinking that, when he told her what he did for a living. It took two weeks of dating to find out that he was a wrestler. A WWE wrestler, she felt strange because she already worked for the TNA developmental roster, she felt as if she was cheating, though she wasn't officially signed as a doctor for them. She did have quite a few of them as her patients though.

She couldn't realize the relationship she was starting with Barri. He had told her his wrestling name. Mason Ryan. A brute force and a brick wall of a wrestler. He was dominant in the ring, though he would pick her up as if she was a feather. First time feeling secure with someone and that accent was melting.

It was a year before she began to follow him in his travels.

Completely in love with each other, she couldn't have been happier

She had been spending two wonderful years as a WWE doctor, and with her own boyfriend as a WWE wrestler it had it benefits of traveling together. She wouldn't feel the anxiety of separation. She knew the injuries that he would and could possible get. She knew how to help him. The other wrestlers would joke around in the back as they watch "The Doctor" treat him. "Don't you think that she would make a great wife?" She would always return to him bouncy and bubbly, and he would just speak to her with that accent of his. "You are vibrant."

With her plane touching down in Egypt she couldn't have had a warmer glow on her face. Her boyfriend of two years would be standing on the other side of that plane door. Ready to take her in his arms, she had been clutching that airplane seat handle for thirteen hours. She got out of that plane and the first thing he did was to get down on one knee and propose to her.

* * *

This was where she was now. August Munday Griffith, a newly wed to Barri Griffith for over a year. He had told her that what she had was a natural glow, and the moment he proposed to her glow only grew more as each day had passed

She had the biggest family and with each of her experiences it grew more. She had a respectable job, and a dedicated husband who was so in love with her. The others spotted a perfect couple, in her mind they were made to support each other. A wrestler and his doctor wife even though they were young they were perfect, traveling and sleeping together.

She knew she wouldn't be anywhere else. They knew they could make it together, She had heard the news of wrestlers divorcing, because they had missed their wives. Or they had gone and cheated on him, sometimes the wrestler would be the one to cheat. Though with herself traveling alongside her husband nothing would ruin her chances of the perfect marriage.

She was taking tips from the other wrestling girlfriends and buddies about how to please her husband. Little surprises that would work in trying to maintain her marriage. Make him happy with the little things; surprise him one day with his favorite beer and food after a long day's work. It was easy enough for her to be able to do that, so why not try it out?

She told her husband that she would work late, and that she wouldn't be home till late after dark in the home they shared. When the day came that Raw was in Tampa that Monday and she got off early and arrived in her Tampa home drinks and food in hands.

Her husband's favorite beer and wings in hand, she stepped into her Tampa home. He must have been sleeping though; he would always be so tired after work. Taking the time to notice their wedding picture, it was turned over. She took it in her hands and lightly wiped away the dust and placed in its upright position. She was such a beautiful bride in white.

Pushing away their bedroom door, she watched as woven blankets were strewn across the floor. She smelled the sour smell of sex in her bedroom. Human flesh, groping, gyrating, moving around, sweat, noise, and everything. In her own bedroom, the bed she shared with her husband. In the bed they shared, another woman was screwing her husband right in front of her eyes.

They didn't notice till the beer bottles clanked on the floor.

Heads turning around and popping up, he covered himself. The woman herself just smirked as she watched August in the doorway. August remained quiet as they frantically covered themselves, Barri especially. The woman took her time putting on the remainder of her clothes. August wasn't the type of woman to cuss or say obscene things to anyone or anything. So she did the next thing possible that she could do. Break every possible thing that reminded her of them together in a silent rampage.

The wedding picture. Broken.

Pictures. Gone.

The roses he gave her. The vase was broken and smashed on the ground. The flowers were dying anyway.

Barri was at least trying to stop her as she silently rampaged through the house.

"Auggie will you stop this please!"

She was ignoring the fact that he was screaming her name in that Welsh accent she loved. She was silently crying. Barri gripped her arms tightly, pulling her to face him.

"Can you please talk to me?! I want to speak to you!"

"You have no right to speak to me! When I just watched as you apparently having the best time of your as you fucked another woman! You are my husband!"

Barri continued to keep his grip on Auggie's arms. She was getting panicked. Kicking and screaming, she wasn't going to try to put up a fight with the steel wall that was her husband.

_She was the perfect wife, she did everything right. She was the one trying her best to keep her marriage together. Though she thought that he was trying his best as well._

She was jerking around in his grip, she wasn't going to try to fight him, she just needed to get away to think and settle things down.

"Please Barri! Just let me go! I will not fight you! I just need to get away right now."

Barri was quickly seeing how hysterical she was getting, and relased her grip. His wife, brushed the imaginary dirt off her clothes wiped her face, and left.

She took the car, no not the car she drove, but the nice one they had. It's the least thing he could do for her. She hesitated in the drive way and watched the inside of the house. She continued backing down the driveway. Barri stood in the doorway, barely clothed, still screaming obscenities. The woman just stood in the doorway as if she did the perfect crime. The look on her face said it all.

She left.

* * *

She didn't know how far she drove down that road, with all that anxiety in her heart and her mind it wasn't safe for her to drive. She pulled over and sat there. She needed help.

"Can you please help me; I don't know what I'm doing! I'm panicked and it's hard to breathe! Can you please come and get me; I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Her sobbing continued thought the phone call as she told the caller where she was at, breathing heavily she curled up in her car chair, and continued to cry.

It was if over those small moments her body gained callouses, her hands were gripped tightly to form fists, she refused to allow herself to relax. She would rather be anywhere than in the home she shared, if she was taken to the arena she would stay as long as she could. He would be able to find her though, always in the area. Always working. She would have to make a quick getaway if he did find her.

She worried the bright headlights she saw were his, she refused to look and covered her face with her eyes. The car door was pulled open and the late Tampa air still chilled her. She shuddered.

A soft hand, graced her shoulder and the side of her face.

"Auggie, I don't expect you to tell me what happened to you, but I do expect you to allow me to take care of you till you can speak to me."

She knew the man that was speaking to her, one of her greatest friends. The perky little blonde that was there when she first met Barri. The first person to catch her eye, though she knew she would get to know that man one day.

"Let the captain take care of you right now."

She was always trying to find the perfect word to describe him, though there was already something she always wanted to find something better, but as she sat in that car there was no other word that she could come up with. Only one word, he was full of _Charisma_.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like this and enjoy this story as much as I have been making it. Please review and tell me what you think! -DxI**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so happy with the reviews I had gotten on this! I never expected it to get any reviews so early, so I decided to update it as soon as I could. I really hope you let me how I'm doing with this, I want to be able to go really far with the story I just have so much stuff for me to do with this. Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**The Good Wrestler's Wife**

**Tuesday Nights**

* * *

Tuesday morning was her time to sleep in; the sunlight would shine in her hair as she was pressed against the radiating heat that was her loving husband Barri. A vicious nightmare caused her to shudder under the covers. During these moments she would stir Barri awake and quietly speak to him about her nightmares. He would nuzzle in her neck and kiss her shoulder blades while he whispered sweet things in that accent he had.

"Barri, I had a terrible nightmare. It was terrible, a dreadful nightmare. You cheated on me."

She was expecting that welsh accent to whisper loving things in her ear, and she would sink fully into her husband's body and try to regain her sleep, though when that didn't happen she stirred uncomfortably, she wanted to speak to her husband about her nightmare.

He wasn't there, she was missing that comfort that she has always had Tuesday mornings.

Sharp claws pressed into the soft flesh of her ankle and she felt small tags of sandpaper drag against her leg.

"Cats!"

She was frightened to move, she didn't remember having any cat's in her possession.

"Get out! I swear you just want to open every door that I close! It was closed for a purpose! Out! Out!"

The flat smack of a slipper on her leg caused Auggie to open her eyes to her surroundings.

"Jay" She drew quiet as the bearded blonde pushed his cat's out of the way with his foot. Auggie took the time to hand him back his slipper.

"I'm sorry about the cats Auggie, you know them. Though I just thought I would check up on you, since last night."

She had called him last night, hysterical and panicked. She couldn't speak to him; she called because she was driving away from something. Her husband, that's right she had walked in on her husband screwing another woman in front of her eyes. How many things did she break? Did she scream? Was she hurt?

She was angrier at what she didn't do rather than what she did; things might have gone better that way. She could have put that tramp in an arm bar, and kicked her out on the street. She could then have an argument with Barri about their relationship, though she felt as if she lost that battle. Leaving the way she did, with that tramp still in their house. Her home.

No. She couldn't do that, she was the passive aggressive one; Barri was usually the one to start a disagreement between people. Though she wasn't sure on how to continue this, what was she supposed to do, finally talk to him again? Stay away? Though maybe if she asked Jay he could help, but she decided against it. No one was going to know. Though Auggie's image was in danger. What would people think if they knew?

"A beautiful wife, dedicated, loving, careful, wife."

That idea of her would be tarnished in less than no time.

"_She must not be that good of a wife, if her husband had cheated on her."_

"I'm fine Jay I really am, just had a little panic. Honestly, I just needed some space. I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to cause you to worry."

Auggie thought that was the best thing to say, thought as she looked up Jay seemed skeptical. That wasn't the best sign in showing that everything was alright. Though she let that little bit of information settle in and it seemed as if Jay wasn't going to be looking for anything else for her so he has just went along with it, whether or not he was still skeptic.

"Well alright then, if you're ok. Though come over here I still deserve that first hug."

Watching Jay's face change, made Auggie feel a little bit better than before. She was hoping to speak to him before all this happened, though that was the routine every time RAW was in Tampa. Her and Barri would meet Jay out to lunch, and talk about the old days, and the new days. She missed Jay like a best friend; he was always the perky little blonde she first met, even after his first divorce which coincided with the first year of their friendship.

She walked into Jay's open arms, like always you couldn't help but smile when you hugged him. Auggie was pretty sure that it wasn't even possible to be upset when he was around. That's who Jay was, he was her daily dose of Charisma, though after that injury, she was getting little of her daily dose of Charisma, though she promised Jay that while he was recuperating she would spend some extra time helping him out. As a doctor and a friend it was the least she could do for him.

"You don't know how badly I've missed my doctor. I mean it's easy to miss the doctor that medically cleared me for the ring, it's only a wait from here on out. I'm just ready to get back into action."

How she ever got through the day without conversations like this she wouldn't know, but she just told herself was that she was deprived of the conversations between her and Jay.

"As long as you have been following the exercises I've given you, you will have the strongest arm in the WWE. You can't beat the best doctor in the world"

"I promise, I haven't been complaining."

Jay began jumping on his feet, he was excited for something no doubt, though she could easily recognize what he was wanting to say. She would no doubt tease him for this.

"Well...I have to get going I have to get to the arena for the smackdown recording"

Like teasing a child with candy. It wouldn't take long.

"I guess you can go with me.."

"I'll go get my stuff"

Trying his best to keep the cool it worked only slightly.

"How did I ever go on working without him."

* * *

Auggie wasn't going to brag, but her doctor skills did bring all the boys to the yard. She had worked on both the RAW tours, as well as the Smackdown tours, but she could say that Smackdown was her one and only true home. Everyone she worked with had their routine; if they worked with her she would be able to work their pain as easy as possible. First one in last one out, it wasn't a job that she would complain about. Even with Jay tagging along, she kept her attendance record clean.

Since Jay was with her it allowed her to keep focus and be more attentive. As he ran off to find others she gathered her supplies and set them out. There was no need to find people to take care of, they came flocking in on their own.

"Hey, uh Dr. Munday? I need to speak to you about Smackdown tonight."

Auggie wasn't used to general managers speaking to her, though she and Booker T had always gotten along splendidly. Booker continued inside and sat down on one of the medical benches.

"Listen, we will need you to be a referee for some matches tonight, are you able to do that for me?"

"Of course, though what do I need to know?"

"I'll get back to you on that, Just stay close alright doctor?"

Booker excused himself, and Auggie could feel herself radiating some happiness.

She heard a slight struggle from outside in the hall but it wasn't enough to really notice or care about, heavy footsteps running down the hall, it was either Jay or Stephen making some noise.

She was going to have a lot of work to do if they continued whatever they were doing.

"Such Hooligans" Auggie smirked to herself.

* * *

Stretching Stephen's legs, she was fully immersed in her job, enjoying the background noise that was Jay and Stephen.

"You know, she called me last night clearly in a panic. I don't think I've ever seen her that upset before."

"Why? What reason do you have to be upset doctor, there is nothing you can't tell us."

She thought that question over, there was no reason for her to be upset, for the whole day she was slowly forgetting why she would ever be upset.

She remembered why, the moment that she was lifted up by thick arms, and a welsh accent. Auggie went rigid as she was spun around the room.

He hugged and spun her around like she was a feather, but as soon as she touched ground he held her there like a bird trapped in a cage. The sweet words he spoke in her ear, sunk in her heart like a heavy poison.

"My glowing beauty! How did I manage a day without you?

"Well apparently you can manage plenty of nights without me" Auggie spoke under her breath. It went unnoticed.

As soon as his grip was released on her, she practically jumped to the opposite side of the room, she made it look like she was giving her husband space, but truly she felt as if twenty WrestleMania stadiums side by side was still being too close to him.

She felt sick, how dare he hug her like that. She was still pretty sure that whore's body fluid on still somewhere on him. From experience, he wasn't the best person to clean up after sex.

She visibly shuddered and turned her head,

Jay must have caught something because he was the first one to speak.

"So, what brings you in Barri? I thought you were moved from the Smackdown brand to RAW"

"It doesn't matter what brand I am on, I follow where my wife goes, always."

Barri came closer to try to give Auggie some affection, but she slid past the 'brick wall' to continue to work on Stephen's leg.

"Auggie please, come say hello to me."

He came behind her and hugged her, placing soft kisses on the back of her neck and head, it was awkward as she tried to work with Stephen, pressure was building on her gut and mind as she gathered anxiety, and anger. Barri's hug around her torso tightened.

"Auggie, I love you."

The look she gave Jay before she began crying said it all.

"Barri I think that's enough."

Barri's grip loosened around her, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Dr. Munday, you ready?"

Auggie turned her head and the tension broke, her eyes newly wet turned away from the people in her room as she began to follow one of the directors of Smackdown

"I'm sorry, I have to go ref tonight.

She didn't wait for them to say anything.

* * *

As much as it was noisy backstage it will never compare to what it was like on the stage. People chanting wrestler's sayings. Screaming 'What' every chance they could get it was exciting. Why she even got chosen for being a referee for any match, she had no idea.

Apparently Tamina wanted an unbiased referee, so Auggie was in the lineup. She answered her questions as awkwardly as ever, and she was just randomly chosen. She was going to say the choice was a good one, I mean she wasn't really biased, but she went up there anyway.

Her WWE medical scrubs were under her referee shirt, she hopped on her feet in excitement. They had told her it was Tamina against a local competitor, she never saw any local Diva competitors before, though it would maybe strengthen the WWE Diva division.

She then went from happy to angry faster than Ryan can eat his first meal of the day. Walking down that ramp, was the same whore that had fucked her husband the night before.

Hips swinging, ass shaking she walked up those steps. She instantly recognized who the referee was but she only smirked as she walked into the corner.

Though as Auggie bitterly stood in the ring, she did a proper job before leaving. She crossed the center of the ring where the woman lay probably bruised from Tamina's match. As much as she enjoyed watching her gripe and complain she could admit that she did well.

Although wasn't that what he was looking for? A woman who could wrestle? A woman not afraid to throw some punches. Auggie could throw a punch, a solid one at that. Though Barri was the one to teach her, was he tired of having to teach Auggie how to be like him?

Auggie hovered over the woman, as she lay slightly in shock in the middle of the ring

* * *

_She thanked the wrestling gods that this was her chance. A mixture of anger covered her face, hidden by a look of evil._

_Tamina had crushed the bitch._

_She promised to thank Tamina for that match._

_Tamina left in victory and Auggie hovered over the woman, she lost the battle last night, but she wasn't about to give this up._

_Auggie wasn't even going to try to even think about saying her name, she wasn't even that important but extending a hand down to her, she got the woman on her feet, before she kicked out the feet of her husband's mistress. _

_If she lost her job that would be alright, she was respectable enough to find a job somewhere else. Though only if she was lucky they might accept what she was about to do. _

_Why the hell not use the rope? Go all the way or go home._

_Though that leg drop was nothing less than perfect. Auggie was going to finish this the right way, kicking her over on her stomach; she stood on the back of her legs. _

_She had seen Daniel Bryan use this move more than once, one of her favorites. Jay was the one to teach her this, so she did it in tribute to the both of them. Legs locked, she pulled the woman's arms behind her crossing them for more effect. Rocking back and forth she balanced herself on the girl's knees. _

_Things were going well for Auggie, she held her there for the longest time before allowing the bitch's face to smack the ring floor. A kick to the ribs to end it and Auggie left the ring more satisfied than she had in all the years of her relationship with Barri._

* * *

She wished she had the balls to confront her in the way that she dreamed up, though she really couldn't find the strength to do so. She was strong, she really was. It just was going to take a lot to win this war. Extending her hand she held it out to the woman who grabbed it and set her up. Auggie did her best to smile, and began to walk out of the ring, before the woman caught her foot with her own.

Auggie hit the face of the canvas chin first, and she felt something split.

She wasn't angry at the woman, though she couldn't believe that it was possible to choose someone like that over herself. Maybe that was it, Barri wanted a woman who could take care of herself, whether or not Auggie was ever going to forgive him, or get back with him she was going to learn how to take care of herself. She would just have to remind herself that this was for her benefit not Barri's.

Auggie quickly stood up holding her chin; it was beginning to feel warm. She couldn't feel more embarrassed with herself as blood dripped down onto the canvas floor. She carried herself the rest of the way supporting her chin.

Backstage, it was better to have the blood drip on the floor than down her neck, but the medics had attacked her before she even took two steps behind the black curtain.

Rag to her face, she followed the trail of medics. Her eyes followed the silhouette of the woman who tripped her. She wouldn't have a problem if the woman just went and left, though when she didn't she had gotten curious. She derailed the train of medics and began to follow her. When she saw where the woman stopped at she clenched her jaw. Straight into the arms of her husband.

She didn't know what might have broken in her, maybe it was the split chin. Maybe it was because she needed the release of anger, she never got. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure if she was proud of it or not. She detached the woman's claws that were groping any available flesh he had, and the ground met her nicely as she fell. Pushing against the wall that was her husband, she slapped his chest. In her final surge of anger she brought her hand across his face.

He stood in front of her, air seething through his teeth. It was one of the looks she had fallen in love with, when she was scared at anything. The look wasn't anger at her, but anger at anything that threatened her happiness.

Though the face she was staring at wasn't anger at anything that would threaten her happiness. It was anger at her, and it terrified her.

Barri returned the slap right back to her gladly.

Surprisingly she stumbled, but remained upright. She only saw a few seconds of Barri's anger before it drastically changed, before he was speared, by Jay.

The little fiery blond spitfire, that she knew stood in her corner as he pounded on Barri. She knew for the rest of her life she would never be able to repay him for what he was doing for her. She wanted to watch the beat down, but she knew how inappropriate it was, she pulled against the blonde silently she tried her best to drag him away.

Finally taking Jay off his poor victim of choice, she watched Barri on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I love you. Auggie"

"No, you have no right to call me by that name. I don't understand what was worse, me catching you in the act of cheating on me with this whore, or the fact that you bring in the woman, you slept with the night before in the same place I call my home, maybe it's the fact that you can just say you love me, and still think that I will travel around the world with you. I want you to leave, take the whore you've been spending your nights with, because you really shouldn't expect for me to spend another night with you, after I've wasted four years of my life on you."

Auggie brushed away the dirt on her clothes, and left.

"Auggie Please!"

"I have more important things going on, like the stitches I need in my chin"

She hoped Jay or someone would be right beside her as she walked down the hallway, so when she stopped to turn and she saw Jay and the rest of her WWE family right behind her she began to cry a little.

With ugly tears and a bleeding chin she hugged Jay tightly.

"What would I be if I didn't have my Captain?"

"Well, you just wouldn't be as happy."

* * *

**How do you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'm really happy about things are going along. Keep on rocking peeps! -DxI**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Please thank you for the positive reviews! I am actually quite proud of the way this is going on. I want you guys to review the heck out of this! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you love, or hate! Show me your love! Both Auggie, and Jay will surely appreciate it. :D**_

_**The Good Wrestler's Wife**_

_**Work and Play**_

* * *

Auggie knew that there were five stages of depression, or guilt she really didn't know what the official name of it was. Though she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling. She had gone through the anger stage, as she remembered what happened last night, though it wasn't truly that satisfying.

She knew she could still do more, but with no opportunities she really couldn't do anything. She felt as if she still had a surge of energy, or maybe it might have been from the painkillers they shot up in her chin. Though she was still strong enough, to walk back into her home, and take the stuff she needed.

She would write him a letter, if he was even going to come back to this place. Barri was still her husband and she was still legally August Munday Griffith. She still carried her wedding ring, though not around her ring finger.

It was on a chain that hung around her neck, a small ring of silver and a lone solid diamond, which shined in the direct center.

She stood in the living room of her home fingering the wedding band. She just thought about if she would get a divorce after one hook-up? Maybe that's what it was a hook-up. I mean with serious marriage counseling this could all blow over, and she would be able to safely love him. Maybe even have a child together with him. But what if it wasn't just a hook up?

She scribbled on paper leaving a physical note for Barri, it was in her 'doctor handwriting' so she hoped he would be able to read it. Both she and Jay had a plane to catch for New York.

Though she wasn't sure if a week of space would allow her to finally be able speak to him without slapping him, without the group of people, maybe two months would be enough time.

She could go for a makeover, shorter hair and a with the returning Spring it could give a woman enough self-confidence, maybe to remind him why he fell so hard for her.

When she was finished she left the note on the table. She took her wedding picture, and kept it in her pocket. Even after all the things she said to him, she was just angry. She really hoped that she would be able to forgive him.

She had lied to herself and to others when she said that was a waste of her life. If she could do it over again, Auggie wished that she never surprised him that night, so that she would never find out about the affair and that she would stay dedicated and in love with him.

* * *

WrestleMania was equal to Christmas for the professional wrestling community, or at least the WWE wrestling community. She had learned that TNA's equivalent of WrestleMania was Bound for Glory when she had spent some time with Jay watching those old Pay-per-views.

She had her work cut out for her, to make sure she wouldn't lose time she took the quickest plane, to the Izod Center. Wrestlers had their traveling buddies and groups, but for a doctor or any medic or referee they were slightly solo travelers.

Though she had heard that the referee's travel like packs of zebra in an airport, she had never been one to spot that type of traveling, though she had someone to tag along with.

After Friday, Jay didn't really want to leave Auggie traveling by herself.

Though who was it going to hurt to have a WWE doctor obsessed with getting on time traveling with you. Neither Jay nor Auggie complained, they enjoyed each other's company, they made great traveling buddies, Auggie would keep Jay on track and Jay would teach Auggie how to calm down when the traveling tension gets to her.

The scene was always loud, and if fans could spot one wrestler in an airport there was bound to be a couple of others somewhere. Pushing past crowds, no one really noticed her and identified her except as the woman that wanted to keep Jay on time with the plane. Frustration was setting in and the stitches in her chin wouldn't stop bothering her as she walked down the gangway.

"Come on Auggie you have to calm down, I can see the vein in your forehead throbbing, just relax it's only a two-hour flight, it will be over in less than nothing."

Jay was trying his best, but un-needed stress with slowly piling into her thoughts. It wasn't the best plane ride she had ever been on.

The Monday before WrestleMania was the busiest of the ever, every show was recorded and done on Friday, and that meant a lot of injuries and a lot of work or Auggie to carry out. For her the worse of the night were the welts that appeared on Alberto Del Rio's back.

He had come in, air seething through his teeth and Auggie had him place his hands on the wall so she could try to calm down the angry swelling marks on his back.

"Damn, I bet it hurt's like a bitch." Auggie held back her teeth. Never had she ever spoken like that to anyone and the look on everyone's faces were matching her own shocked expression. Ricardo just laughed as he gritted his teeth, and Jesus just smirked in the doorway.

"Yeah it does, just fix me up the best you can doctor."

"I can promise you, nothing less than the best care from me."

If you thought that wrestlers had a busy day, you were wrong. Doctors and other staff wouldn't be going to a hotel after their job was over; their job would carry late into the night healing any injury making late hotel calls, and as a therapist she had to make sure each and everyone one of her patients on the roster were ready and prepared for the WrestleMania week. It didn't take long for bags to layer underneath her eyes. It was only Wednesday morning, and Auggie felt ready to collapse as she remained holed up in her infirmary.

Other WWE Doctors could see her fatigue.

"Auggie you shouldn't even be working this year after what happened Friday, there is enough stress on you already."

"Take a break, we can handle ourselves, buddy up with one of your patients and see if they want to hang out around New York."

Jacked up on caffeine she was still drowsy, she hated this feeling but loved it all the same, she hated how terrible she would feel but loved what she was doing. A love hate relationship she always felt with herself. Auggie was feeling the anxiety of stress that was slowly building up on her even after trying to take some time away from her work.

The noise of WrestleMania Axxess was filling her head; she couldn't feel more proud to be in a group of people that held the same passion for the WWE as she did, but the noise could be lowered drastically. She passed the booths of wrestlers, and patients as well as mazing herself around the groups and the lines of people.

Passing by her patients they waved and smiled. Though they stopped themselves before calling out to her. After Friday they weren't sure whether to call her Dr. Griffiths, or Dr. Munday, though she assured everyone that she answered to both titles.

Her medical marking on her clothes allowed by pass through the crowds when they were the thickest, she really had only one close friend here that wouldn't mind taking her out through New York. She slipped in behind his table and stood directly behind him, he not taking any notice seemed bored by the lack of people at his booth.

'It's because your peeps don't know you're here. You were advertised on Friday and Saturday not Wednesday."

"Well I guess that explains it, as well as people not knowing a great wrestler when they see one."

"Jay, I think's it's the beard. I told you to trim it before we got here, and all you've done is let it grow out."

"I want to pull of the new, leave for a while then come back with an awesome beard thing that people are doing now, both Swagger and Barrett did it, and then I can definitely do it and make it look twice as good."

Auggie took a chair and slid in right beside him, it wasn't the outside air of New York but it was enough to allow her to relax for a second. She was beginning to slowly deteriorate from the inside out, as fans passed by Jay tried his best to redirect their attention.

_"Oh her, she just tired. What can I do for you?"_

_"She just had too much to drink last night, a total party animal she is."_

She really wanted the session to be over as soon as possible.

"Jay, I'm on the verge of death here."

"And you call me a child... god Auggie you look terrible."

"Really can't you tell from the thick and dropping bags under my eyes, I thought it was easy to spot them, my bad" She really didn't mean to sound so snippy and harsh though it was just this atmosphere that was surrounding her. Jay caught her uneasiness and made his decision.

"Let's go out, I'm done for the day, and you look like crap so it will be better for us to relax. Hit the town, eat junk food till were sick! The good old-partying we used to do before right Auggie!"

Whatever energy she had left of her she managed to use it all getting up in excitement from leaving this place, following that blond tuff of hair through the exit, she felt heaven on her face as the fresh air flowed from the exit door. The stress from over working, and non-stop back and forth action relieved itself immediately. The thought of the list of things she had to do in the next couple of days wasn't as important as it once was.

The hollow sound of the cab door brought Auggie out of her trance. She was finally getting the break she deserved, with all the rush of patients and injuries as well as mentally and physically preparing everyone on the roster for WrestleMania anyone would have quit as soon as the stress got to them, but Auggie has worked a successful three WrestleMania's and as soon as this week it would be her fourth WrestleMania, though it didn't add to the list of the stuff she had to do on Friday, though now it wasn't her top priority, making sure she was stress free was what she was focusing on the most

It was a just supposed to be a simple stroll through the main street of stores, to go through in and out of the markets and through the small parks. Picking out which vender was selling the best food. Jay was making it difficult to be free of stress, with what he proposed to her.

"Jay, you are making a scene now get up."

"I'm not making a scene, all you have to do is say yes, and agree to come with me to the Hall of Fame ceremony, then I can get up. As a friend it is your duty to not allow me to look like a joke."

"No, Jay that's Adam's job, and if I say yes will you get off the floor."

He grinned as he frantically shook his head yes, he seemed more excited about this than Auggie was, she had been to previous Hall of Fame ceremonies, she had always gone with Barri, the occurring thoughts, brought her mood down greatly, Though she did take his open hand and pull him up to his feet.

"Fine, I will go with you. Just please Jay promise me, as a friend, please never have me go through that embarrassment again, now please lets' go."

* * *

People were going to hate her for doing this though, she wouldn't know why. No one really asked what she did other than to be a doctor, though they wouldn't think that she had ever been a wrestler in her whole life. Though with two professions it was just another addition to her already busy schedule.

In the middle of the WWE personnel list right in Wikipedia her name was listed, right beside the word Doctor and Physical Therapist was wrestler, but who looked at the WWE personnel list to find out stuff anyway.

Though who she wrestled as was different from who she really was, nice, honest and just a natural happy person. Her gimmick, her character name 'Colby' was a complete opposite of herself.

Foul-mouthed and always just an angry person to people and everyone. Disrupting the peace in each room she walked into. Her wrestling personality was bitter and sour, and wasn't going anywhere maybe that was why she was still in NXT. She had great verbal mic skills, it seemed like insulting people was a hidden talent she had, her skills were prime though that's all she was. A good wrestler, that had a snarky attitude, she really didn't have anything else going for her.

The Izod center was loud, and the crowd around the ring was sparse and people were pretty busy looking for an autograph. Though when she walked out she still got booed, though she guessed it was good to at least be known.

The perky southern diva Audrey Marie was her future opponent, and, all she had to do to call her out was speak till she got a rise out of her. Referencing her origin, Auggie could be pretty brutal at some points, but by then she is hoping that they would come out soon, in fear of she was running out of material.

Auggie watched as faces popped over the railing. Auggie did this on purpose to grab someone's attention, she smirked to herself as she caught eyes starting at her. To the west, that scruffy blonde looked at her with a wicked smile creeping on his face. Son of a bitch has known all along about this, though Auggie felt her face creep when she saw who stood directly in front of her, the man who's ring was worn around her neck. The look around on his face as he watched his wife stand in the middle of the ring, spotlight covering over her as she did her signature pose.

Auggie picked two people directly in the crowd to dedicate her match to. Over all the matches, over all the years. She thought that her match was for the people, for the fans. So tonight, she pointed to the man who taught her, her best friend. As well as the man who she was still in love with. Most definitely.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for doing this! Well thanks for reading this. Though I want to tell you I am seriously going to have them be in the deep depths of the infamous "Friend-Zone" I still have this slight obsession with Mason Ryan so I still want him to be in this. Though I also have this Fan-fiction of Antonio Cesaro that I have suddenly become addicted with, but I am going to try my hardest to work on this Fan-fiction. Please review favorite and follow this story. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Yay for updating! I'm sorry it took so long but I wanted it to be kind of perfect, and it was difficult for me to set it up this way, but I hope you like it! So enjoy the next installment!**_

* * *

_**The Good Wrestler's Wife**_

_**Slaps and Hugs**_

* * *

**_Injury of the day:_** _Sheamus' Welts on his back from Mark Henry._

August watched as Stephen walked in rigid from his last encounter with Mark Henry. His back inflamed with large welts, and August felt her heart shatter slightly just from the sight of him. It looked so painful.

"Stephen, don't you know how to roll away more quickly?" Gloves stretched on her hands, she just inspected the welts. First checking to see if it there was any broken skin. If so she would make that her top priority.

He laughed, but he stopped short as he grimaced. "Funny, come on doc just help me out here, these little bastards are angry."

August wasn't going to lie; they were severely angry welts that crossed his back and his stomach. With such polished white skin they contrasted against each other like blood and ice. With no broken skin on him her first priority was to just calm them down.

Immediately August was going to try and reduce the swelling and visibility for tomorrow's SmackDown recording. It was difficult to have him rest on his stomach on some cold pads. As well as laying them over his back.

"It will hurt to sleep for a while, are you ok with that? When you get to your hotel later tonight, I need you to take a bath with some Epsom salts before you sleep; it relaxes the muscles and reduces your pain. So you will be able to sleep easier. Tomorrow take some Vitamin C, some juices will help and don't take a really heated shower. When you get to the arena tomorrow, please come see me. I can help you with dispersing the blood flow. Please Stephen with nasty marks like that, take advantage of this. One of the other medics will tell you when your ice session is over."

It was natural to give out a lot of information after nasty matches. They were remedies she learned with experience that worked, on certain injuries, and she knew the wrestlers' bodies well. Not in any sexual way but she knew how each of her patients' bodies healed. She took better notes that the rest of the doctors, in that way. She was a great doctor that way and it showed in how her patients worked in the ring. Even as they take their breaks she had constant calls about how their patients can strengthen their arms and legs, etc. She was perfect for the job she had, no one could feel disappointed in her treatment.

"Wait Auggie, let me speak to ya."

Stephen continued to lie on one of the medical benches, his head lifted slightly up to gain Auggie's attention. She sat beside him and leaned in close for him not to strain himself from speaking.

"When was the last time you heard from Jay?"

_That was more of a personal question, for Auggie she didn't, she didn't know how to handle that. It wasn't her fault not at all, though it wasn't Jay's fault as well. After her match with Audrey Jay couldn't stop beaming. Happy for Auggie happy for himself at a new storyline they had been discussing with him. Though hours before that Hall of Fame ceremony it was as if he just stopped acting like Jay. That ceremony he couldn't look any more dapper. His suit was grey, his tie blue and he couldn't stop smiling as he held his hands in his pocket. Auggie was sorry that she was late, but it was difficult, she knew she should have taken the bus like the rest of them. _

_Natalya took charge of everything, and all Auggie had to do was put it on and 'rock it' Natalya had said. Exiting out of the cab, she held her little red dress down as to not get caught, and reveal something embarrassing. Jay walked around bubbly and smiling, though it took a while. Her hair was up, and the dress was thankfully down, she slipped her hand through Jay's arm and smiled. _

_"Hello Captain."_

_The smile that was first on his face, was shock, disbelief but quickly his body went stiff as they both walked around. She though it was because of what others were saying, but he acted as if he didn't notice. _

_Jay was quiet, he didn't make his jokes. When they got bored they used played simple hand games together, but both Jay and Auggie's hands remained closed and held to themselves, for the whole time. It just felt strange. Jay was strange, he didn't look any different, and Auggie was sure the only change she has was her clothes. Maybe the dress was too short, Auggie herself didn't want it to be too revealing. Though Natayla had insisted she wear it. For her own sake. _

_When it was all over, there were no hugs shared between the two. Auggie had her cab to wait for and Jay had his. As they waited Auggie thought she could have some fun, hooking her arm with his she wanted him to return the smile she was giving him. Reaching out closely to grab her friends hand before he left, she didn't know if he would be back to see her or if he was leaving that night. So she reached out for his hand in hope for him to tell her that they would meet for lunch or breakfast before WrestleMania even if she didn't have time she could make time, for him. _

_She barely interlocked her fingers with his before he pulled away. _

_"Goodbye August." _

_He was serious the moment he said her name that way, he always called her Auggie, even on the first day they meet._

**_"Your name is August? Auggie seems much better though."_**

_She stood outside Madison Square Garden her hand open, fingers apart she stood just generally upset, at Jay or maybe herself. _

_Though her open hand didn't stay un-vacant for long. A large hand interlocked with her own, and a giant frame stood behind her. A kiss to her forehead, and a whisper went past her ear._

_"You look ravishing tonight my love."_

"No I don't know the last time I heard from him, though I am not going to allow his disappearance to keep me away from my work. I'm just angry at him. He just left me. I mean how would you feel about that? If that happened to you? You cannot say I am in the wrong in this for being mad at him. I mean I told you what happened."

"You can say that Auggie, but you don't realize what is different about you. Your efficiency has dropped a little Auggie, can't you say that you agree with me? We all have that one person that makes our job a little bit easier when they are around. With your best friend gone, it is effecting you."

"I don't need someone to take care of me, and so what if I do my job at 100% instead of 120%. I can make it on my own for some time, now if you can excuse me, someone probably needs an ice treatment and I am off to find them."

Auggie had turned around pretty hastily, grabbed the common ice bucket and began to walk off; she was flared from how Stephen said she needed someone to take care of her. She didn't need anyone to take care of her she just wanted the company. When you are traveling all the time, you get a little distressed when you don't have someone to speak with, and the travel path with her friends in the company is different than her own. Especially for the difference of jobs, Doctor stay late, and arrive early. She had no time for a social life; she barely knew how she was able to get married when she did.

Breathing hot air from her mouth she turned the corner and a form had stopped her in her tracks. The bucket dropped, ice slid upon the floor.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking. Do you need any medical attention?" She spoke the first line common with what the doctors would say around backstage. Searching to fix up any wrestlers like nice attentive vultures. She had dropped to her knees in realization of the sliding ice on the ground, grabbing at the sliding ice she began to try to fix her error.

"Auggie, don't worry about the Ice, someone will clean that up. Come on, are you okay?"

Auggie sat on her knees among the tiny ice cold puddles of water that were beginning to form hands clutching squares of ice that melted and dripped through her fingers. Her body went stern; this was the beginning of an emotional breakdown.

"Auggie, are you alright?" Natayla, knelt down beside her. Auggie's eyes were dampening, as she sat there. "Thank you, Randy I got this."

She was a terrible person. Though what was she really doing wrong? She just couldn't stop lying to herself. Though it was stronger to tell the truth than to lie to herself. She was conflicted with her love for Barri and his infidelity with her. He had broken one of Auggie's vows from their marriage.

_"If you love me keep my commands"_

Honesty, Love, and Respect were the basis of her small list of commands she had and Barri, in one fatal move he, had broken them. Though she couldn't decide if she was still in love with him, or was it just some other form of pity, she was more confused with what she was feeling than anything else.

Though she asked herself this question.

If she didn't love Barri anymore, then where was all this love coming from, and to who or whom was it for?

Warm beads of water dropped down onto her hands, as she continued to stir on the floor along with the cold ice puddles.

She was a terrible person, a bad wife, and a bad friend. Though on the subject of her friends her emotional equilibrium broke significantly.

Jay.

Auggie never lied to herself when it came to Jay. She has never cared for another person as much as she has cared for Jay.

She never loved a friend as much as she did Jay.

When Barri was gone, Jay filled the void. Though when Jay was gone Barri tried his best to fill the vacant spot. Though, she guessed that was the difference between best friends and husbands. Husbands can try their best but they could never fill the void that is the absence of your best friend. As well as sometimes that you want your best friend more than you would ever want your husband. Though she would never know how other people felt, maybe it was different than her own feelings on this subject. She was just emotionally confused all in all.

She missed Jay, and she didn't know what she did to deserve the treatment she was getting from him. It hurt her more than anything else.

"Natie, tell me that everything is going to be ok."

"Everything will be ok, I promise. If this job was easy, everyone would do it. We are the people that are strong enough to get through this. Whatever you are dealing with, it will get better"

As of right now, all Auggie had to do was believe her.

"I hope you know how this looks,"

Stephen got down and went face to face with Auggie.

"Do I have to put some testosterone in your emotions? Come on Auggie! You are Dr. August "Auggie" Munday! Grade A doctor! Grade A Physical Therapist! A shining wrestler, you can kick some ass and know how to fix it afterwards. I have never seen someone with so much on their plate, and work so well with it. First one here and last one out. Most polite person I have ever known, but you have words of steel. Now stand up! You just need to relax."

* * *

There was a whisper that reached the ears of everyone in the locker room of Monday Night Raw, except for Auggie. Even as a doctor, you would think she would know everything before it happens, but that was a lie. She was the last one to know.

_"The Captain"_

_"Christian"_

_"Return"_

Everyone would think that when it came to Christian, Auggie would be the first one to know, but sometimes friends are left out of the loop.

Auggie didn't hear the roar of the crowds when his music was queued. She didn't hear his music at all. She was stuck at the back of the arena, and she practically heard nothing expect for the footsteps of people walking in and out of the medical area.

Auggie worked on Fandango's leg, and somehow he let is slip that Christian returned. He spoke so highly of their first meeting, only to realize that she had already left him.

Auggie was running down hallways, and speeding down corners. It was almost like a tragic romance movie where the girl is chasing after the boy, but she wasn't going to kiss him. She was going to slap him upside the head.

Auggie stood outside that black curtain listening to their chants, listening to the crowd pop and cheer at him. Backstage the other Superstars just stood around her, some of them swore they saw steam rise from her ears. They knew she was heated, they also knew why.

The moment when someone passed through that curtain it was dead silent, though it wasn't Christian it was his opponent, Wade Barrett.

He witnessed a silent circle of other superstars and divas standing around a WWE Doctor that gave a nasty glare towards the black curtain, he didn't say anything. Though it looked like he wasn't going to say anything any way.

"I'll look at you in a bit Wade don't worry, just let me do something first."

That was all he needed and he joined the silent circle.

When Christian passed through no one dare move, though it looked like he wasn't willing to move any closer to Auggie, but he had no choice in the matter. Christian swallowed hard and stood in front of her. All Auggie did was look at him. Time did him well, but time always does him well.

Auggie made sure she slapped him when he wasn't expecting it, and no one else expected it either.

Right afterwards, her eyes began to swell and tears were forming. She held her hand against her mouth as she watched his reaction.

Auggie grabbed a hold of her best friend, tears still streamed in her eyes, and she squeezed him. Jay returned the favor.

"God, you have no idea how much I fucking hate you right now Jay."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why is it these past few times I've hugged you I've cried, it seems like bad luck to me."

"I don't know, I've been know to make people cry just from the sight of me. So this is nothing special."

"Shut up."

"I can do that."

* * *

**_Yay! I updated! I'm so happy! Well I will try updating more frequently. Let me know how you like it! Let me know what you want to see next!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Heads up there is plenty of dialogue in this, it's mostly because this is the talk between Auggie and Barri so I hope you are ready for this.**_

_**The Good Wrestler's Wife**_

_**Tears for who?**_

* * *

Only on occasion did Auggie watch NXT not that she didn't want to, she just never had the time. She had so much to do and only 24 hours in the day to do it. Though she only heard good things about the developmental roster, she was happy to see some of them move up to be her patients. Luke Harper was quickly becoming a favorite patient of hers, as well as a great friend.

Though when The Wyatt family arrived someone had to go, so Barri was moved down to NXT. She hasn't spoken to Barri in such a long time, often she would work in NXT though that was only to fill some empty space. Though with wrestler's being released and added, Auggie wasn't needed anymore. It was sad to go, but it only left in more space for her to fill in her medical practices. It really came in handy with more people joining the main roster.

Though, it wasn't until she was treating Brodus before he reminded where her husband was at. She watched him on the screen, he wore a serious demeanor until tons of funk ushered him back into the ring.

The moment that music hit and his body began to bob back and forth, she felt her heart break. The huge man that was Mason Ryan danced with a smile on his face, along with Brodus and Tensai. The wedding ring she wore around her neck burned as it touched her skin. She grabbed at it as she watched him dance and smile.

She hadn't seen him like that in a long time. She wanted to go and see him, and she didn't hesitate. She missed him, she wanted to see him. She loved him.

"Brodus, if you can tell everyone I won't be here for the next two days there is something I need to do."

"What is that?"

"I need to visit my husband."

* * *

It's been a while since she was back in her Tampa home, though was that still her home even after what happened. She had hoped that he had at least cleaned the linens after all those weeks.

She entered the WWE Performance Center with a pass as medical doctor, though she had a hidden agenda. She knew Barri was here, though she would just have to make some time to find him. Of course as a medical doctor and physical therapist she was at every wrestler's beck and call.

Soon word of the special guest reached everyone's attention including Barri. Auggie was busy with Sami Zayn when Barri pushed open the door. She didn't notice at first, she was going through the flow of being a WWE Doctor. Ice packs and stretches, not one person was the same, so why give them the same treatment. Auggie made mental notes for every wrestler she has taken care of, even if she took care of them once. This is what made her the better Doctor, she was very personal with them.

"I appreciate this Doctor, I will remind myself next time to come to you if I get an injury."

Though Sami lifted his eyes up on the giant Mason Ryan and almost immediately jumped in his seat.

Auggie slowed down her moments, crossing her arms over her chest. Turning slowly she was able to stand up to Barri, well not exactly stand up to him he still hovered over her about a foot or two.

"Barri, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Several months actually..."

Auggie caught hold of his welsh accent and she was almost a puddle of water in a matter of seconds. She felt her heart rip out of her mouth when he spoke to her.

What was she expecting appearance wise? Auggie made a promise to herself to change her hair a little, gain some muscle mass but she didn't do anything over the course of those months.

Barri still looked like Barri tall, dark, and handsome. She missed how he hugged her, how his arms would wrap securely around her body and she would be cradled in a mass of a man with a welsh accent. She missed the way he would kiss her or whisper in her ear or on the crook of her neck.

"I would come to see you sooner, but I just didn't have time."

"We never had time, that's why we always traveled together."

Auggie swallowed hard..

"You still look as beautiful as the first day I laid my eyes on you Auggie."

Auggie smiled warmly, almost fresh tears began to prickle around her eyes. Every word he said made her swallow her stomach, every word he spoke to her made her want to cry.

Barri came to her as soon as he saw those honey eyes water. He cradled her in his arms, and slowly hummed a song in one of his fluent tongue, as well as trailing kisses on her head. He rocked her back and forth gently.

"Come back to me Auggie, spent just one more night with me in bed in the home we share together. Let me show you how much I have missed you. I love you, Auggie those words to you have never faltered."

Auggie gathered her hands together and held them to her chest. She quickly began to shake her head no, with hard breath.

"Auggie? Please tell me what's wrong?"

"In the beginning I would have forgiven you, because the only logical reason to drive your husband away was to be a cold wife. I was never cold to you. I gave you all my love. I welcomed your love, your hugs and your kisses, I gave you everything I had and all I wanted was for you to respect the commands I had in our vows, my only rule. Yet you still walked away from me."

"Auggie you can't think like that-

"Why can't I?! I gave you everything I had and you were still strong enough to sleep with someone else. You brought her to my home, in our bed where I gave you all my love. You took her to my job, to my ring and she had the decency to trip me, splitting my chin open. What did I ever do to her to make her hate me? They only thing I did was love you. How many times have I shared my bed with you for you to think about her? Tell me how many times you saw my face when you woke up you wished it was someone else."

Barri was silent as Auggie tried her best to regain her composure, she fumbled with her hands and twisted her hair into tight ringlets.

"When did you stop loving me?"

Barri remained silent and Auggie took that as her opportunity to leave the room. Making a swift exit tears began making a delicate path down her chin passing over the scar on the edge of her face. The first scar of what's happened to her, during the cold nights it still hurt slightly. Passing hallways and wrestlers and divas she wanted to make space between her and Barri. This is what she got for trying to reminisce and talk about what was happening in their relationship. Wrong answers and a broken heart.

* * *

"Auggie! Let me say something! Will you just stop walking away from me" Barri was quick to reach for her even after the space Auggie was trying to put between themselves. Reaching out to grab Auggie's hand she was pulled into his arms. Barri held her grounded and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Auggie it's hard..it was so hard to hear these things about you. It tore at my heart Auggie." Barri spoke in whispers that traveled to base of Auggie's neck sending a chill through her whole body. He traced a pattern with his index finger on her shoulder as he tried to speak.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Every single damn time I saw you with him, I couldn't help but notice. They knew you were mine but that didn't stop them from talking…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Jay, it's always been Jay!"

"What's wrong with Jay!?" Barri's grip on her loosened slightly, and Auggie pulled away in an angry fury.

"Have you been deaf Auggie, ever since day one I saw the way others looked at you two! There was a doubt in everyone's eyes that you would stay with me. The way you looked at each other, I saw both your eyes and your smile linger every single time."

"Why do you feel that way? Jay was the first person I went to after you did what you did. He is always there for me."

"Auggie! Have you not seen the way he looks at you? At the Hall of Fame ceremony, you walked out there with him. Not me. They saw the perfect couple and even forgot that you were still married to me. I made sure to remind Jay of that as he walked with you."

* * *

_**A/N: Did I just leave you guys on a cliffhanger! I DID :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review, Like comment, tell me how quickly you want me to update the next chapter. As of right now I have 4 on going Fanfics I am working on, so I am trying my best to update regularly. **_


End file.
